Overcome The Odds
by SpellCasterLight
Summary: What does Shikamaru do when he finds his wife crying over their daughter's decision? "If anyone is strong enough to overcome the odds, it's your daughter."


**I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. If I did these two would already have cute, adorable babies **

A shock went through his system when Shikamaru woke up in the middle of the night to find his wife not sleeping beside him. Getting up silently, he crept downstairs and sure enough, there she was sitting at their dining room table with her head in her hands. The sound of her soft sobs reached his ears and he was immediately at her side.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into him on instinct, her sobs getting louder.

He simply held her, running his hand through her purple tresses in the way that he knew relaxed her. Once her sobs quieted down somewhat, he held her chin up so she was forced to look at him.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Do you know what Seigi said to me today?" She asked

At the mention of his daughter he was instantly on his guard, his muscles tensing and his eyes narrowing.

"What happened? What she say?"

The byakugan user didn't reply. Her eyes started to tear up again.

"Hinata-"

"She said she wants to enrol in the academy-" Hinata hiccupped "-she wants to be a ninja like us."

Shikamaru was totally confused as to why this was a bad thing, this was a great thing!

"Hinata that's great! Sure, we were a bit worried but-"

"How can you say that?!-" She yelled, shoving him off her, the force making her chair fall to the floor with a soft thud. "How?! How can she?! How can a blind Hyuuga become a ninja?!"

He stormed across the kitchen, grabbing her wrist firmly.

"That's your father talking and you know it."

"W-what?"

"What was your fathers wise 'words of wisdom'-" He took a moment to frown at the man in questions stupidity. "-to you when you were younger?"

Hinata's form seemed to slump in defeat as she answered in an almost ashamed voice. "Sight is everything, being blind is the greatest sin."

"Well, all the offence I can muster to the prick, but that's crap."

She tried to argue with the shadow manipulator. "But Shika, how could she-"

"Who came up with her own technique which combines full chakra control and incredible speed when she was only fourteen?"

She blinked in confusion, but answered anyway. "...Me."

"Who was able to gain the love of their only cousin back after his mind had been warped by the rest of the family, making you out to be the cause of his father's death?"

"Me."

"Who was the only choice for Kurenai to be the godmother of her only, fatherless son?"

"Me."

"Who became one of the best medical ninja in the village? In both healing jutsu and medicinal herbs?"

"Me."

"Who was brave enough to tell her dad to stuff his clan and all its shit when he said you couldn't marry me?"

"Me."

"And, not to toot my own horn, but who married a man who has the highest intelligence score in the entire hidden village? As well as the highest genin success rate in the academy, since its creation, since he took over classes?"

She laughed lightly at the one. "Me."

"Who was voted by the entire Hyuuga clan to be the heir despite her father's want for her younger sister to be the heir?"

"Me."

"Who gave birth to our beautiful daughter? After repeatedly being told that there was no way she would be able to conceive after the damage done to her womb from the injuries she got from her life as an active ninja?"

"Me."

"And who do I love more than anyone else?"

She gave a huge smile through her tears "Me!"

"That's right." Shikamaru smiled himself, pulling her into a tight hug. He felt her nuzzle into his neck.

"If anyone is strong enough to overcome the odds, it's your daughter."

They fell into a serene silence just holding each other.

"Who was the first in our genin age group to become chunnin?"

He raised an eyebrow at her bright smile. "Me."

"Who's strong moral compass and sense of commitment towards his comrades in the field makes him one of the most trusted leaders the hidden village has to offer?"

"I'm guessing that's me too?" He grinned as she smiled and nodded, giving him a light squeeze.

"Who is also a godparent to Asuma's and Kurenai's son?"

"Me."

"Who mastered their clans most advance shadow wielding techniques all on his own?"

He let a small grin of pride appear on his face. "Me."

She raised herself on her tiptoes so she was face to face with her husband. "And who do I love more than anyone else?"

He grinned, once again pulling her into his arms. "Me."

They shared a short, sweet kiss, before Hinata pulled away and smiled lovingly at Shikamaru.

"If anyone is as smart, sweet and amazing to overcome the odds, it's your daughter."

He turned serious when continuing the conversation. "I'll talk to Lee and Gai tomorrow about special tai-jutsu training for her." He looked straight at Hinata. "She'll require most of her chakra for the byakugan to see, so she'll have to focus on tai-jutsu."

"My clans basic shadow techniques don't take much chakra, they do however take maximum chakra manipulation, like your gentle fist technique. So her standard lower chakra shouldn't be a problem."

She nodded in agreement.

"I'll go to the library tomorrow and start research on advancing chakra level techniques." He grabbed her shoulders. "I promise I will do everything I can to help her, ok?"

"I love you" She replied, before stiffling a yawn.

"I love you too." He said laughing lightly, before kissing her forehead. "But now it's time for bed."

She nodded sleepily and started shuffling up the stairs, only to be lifted bridal style and carried to their room.

Seigi, who had been ease dropping from her room with her advanced hearing, smiled. She had the best parents ever.


End file.
